This invention relates generally to a gripping device, and in particular, to a gripping device for use in connection with securing items to a vehicle.
People have used various devices to grip and hold articles. Many of these devices are used to secure articles to a vehicle, such as a car, truck, or all-terrain vehicle (ATV). These devices allow articles to be securely attached to a vehicle while permitting the operator of the vehicle to focus on driving.
Specifically, devices have been used to secure sporting equipment and tools to vehicles. Such devices include rifle racks and rack systems. These rack systems generally have a U-shaped body. The equipment is placed into the U-shaped body. The body, however, generally has a predetermined shape. The shape may be configured so as to securely hold a specific article such as a rifle. Alternatively, the shape may be configured so as to hold many different types of articles. Both designs have certain limitations. The first rack system may be able to securely hold one type of article, but it can only be used with that type of article. The second rack system may be able to hold a variety of articles, but will not be able to securely or effectively hold any article.
An improvement on this general concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,572 to Hancock. This patent discloses a device having a generally U-shaped body. A plurality of fins are positioned on the body so as to engage an article placed into the body. The fins provide an improved gripping function than a U-shaped body alone. However, the body itself has a predetermined configuration thus limiting the articles which it can securely hold.
Another concept used to grip articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,259 to Sawdon et al. This patent discloses a gripping device having a pair of pivoting arms. The arms pivot towards and away from each other. The arms are functionally connected by a series of gears so that movement of one arm results in movement of the other arm the same distance and direction. The arms have a flat gripping surface. While this device can accommodate a greater variety of articles than devices having a fixed body, this device cannot securely hold articles having round or oddly shaped cross sections in its gripping surface.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved gripping device that solves these and other deficiencies in the prior art. Of course, the present invention may be used in a multitude of situations where similar performance capabilities are required.